Reunion
by TX17
Summary: After more than ten years on the run, Giovanni, former leader of Team Rocket, has finally been apprehended. Thanks to her status as both Indigo AND Silver League Champion, Lyra has enough pull to get Silver some time with the old crime boss. After all this time, he can finally face the man who abandoned him as a child, and prove his strength.


_**I do not own the rights to Pokemon.**_

 _ **Please review. Thank you.**_

* * *

It had been over ten years since a young Kantonese trainer named Red had defeated Team Rocket. Over ten years since the criminal syndicate had supposedly disbanded, despite alleged continued activity in the Johto region.

Now, reports were spreading the news all over the world.

From Kanto to Unova, Hoenn to Orre, everybody knew.

Former Rocket Boss and Viridian City Gym Leader, Giovanni Razo, had finally been found.

After over a decade on the lam and a lifetime of crime, his luck had finally run out.

According to the reports, he'd been found somewhere within the depths of Wellspring Cave in Unova, and was currently being shipped back to Kanto to face trial for everything he and his organization had done.

* * *

The streets of Vermillion City were far busier than usual. People from all over Kanto – and even other nearby regions such as Johto and Avisol – had come to see the ship arrive and get a good look at one of the most notorious criminals in history, now clapped in chains.

The ship pulled into Vermillion port at around 10:00 AM, and the crowds gathered near the harbor, waiting.

Local law enforcement had set up a perimeter to keep anyone from getting too close – and to keep away any old associates of Giovanni who might want to try and spring the man from his captivity.

After what seemed like a suspenseful eternity, the ship docked, and the gangplank extended. A federal marshal stepped out onto the plank and walked towards the shore. Not long afterwards, a shackled Giovanni Razo himself emerged from within the ship's interior, escorted by two police officers walking right behind him.

He was hardly recognizable from the last time he'd been seen by the Kantonese public eye. His unkempt hair had grown long and shaggy, and he had a beard to match. Instead of the fine suits and dark longcoats he'd been known to wear during his criminal reign, he was in an old, dirty, white shirt and tarnished slacks. If it wasn't for the circumstances in which he'd been brought in, odds are, nobody would've recognized the man.

As the former Rocket Boss was led out onto the gangplank, the crowd began to chatter and murmur. Some shouted taunts, others jeered and barked out insults, some began to throw rotten fruit and small stones.

And then there was the media presence.

"Mister Razo, have you had any contact with other Rocket Executives still on the run?"

"Is it true that former Champion Red helped track you down?"

"What kept you away from Team Rocket during the Goldenrod incident?"

"Do you plan on making a plea bargain, Giovanni?"

"Mister Razo, do you have any idea as to the whereabouts of Apollo Archer?"

Through the entire ordeal, though surrounded by screaming, shouting, and being pelted with all kinds of projectiles from the crowd, Giovanni kept calm and silent, his eyes never leaving the ground in front him.

The officers loaded Giovanni into the back of a cruiser – part of a convoy that had been waiting for him – and he was gone; headed to Saffron to be questioned and held until his trial.

The crowd began to disperse, having seen the legendary kingpin in chains for themselves. Before long, the majority of people cleared out from the harbor.

One young man remained. His long, red hair blowing in the wind, and his silver eyes narrowing, looking up the road that the convoy had taken Northwards.

That was his first time seeing Giovanni since the bastard had abandoned him, over ten years before, when he'd disbanded Team Rocket and fled the region. He stood there in silence for a moment longer, and closed his eyes.

It was time.

He turned towards where he'd parked his motorcycle, and grabbed his helmet. He took a seat on the bike, and pulled out his Pokegear. Dialing a number, he lifted the phone to his ear. "Hey," he said when the line picked up. "It's me. I'm heading over."

Hanging up quickly, he put the Pokegear back onto his belt and the helmet on his head. Then he started up the motorcycle's engine, pulled out of his parking spot, and made his way up the road towards Saffron City.

* * *

He'd arrived at the Saffron Detention Center about twenty minutes after Giovanni. The place's guard was pretty impressive – understandable, given who it was they'd captured. Few others would merit such a heavy security detail.

He parked his bike near the entrance, and took off his helmet. Putting it in the space under the seat, he locked up and made his way to the doors.

"Silver!" a young lady called, running up to him.

"Hey, Lyra," he said, receiving her as she wrapped her arms around him. Sharing a quick kiss, the two then pulled away from each other, Lyra following him towards the door.

"He's here," she said.

"I know," he answered solemnly.

They entered the Detention Center, leaving their Pokemon at the front desk on the way in.

Then the duo made their way towards the maximum security area, nobody trying to stop them.

Being romantically involved with the Champion of both the Indigo AND Silver Leagues had its advantages. Not to mention the bit of pull he got from his own impressive accomplishments as a Pokemon League Trainer.

They headed down the busy hallways, the chatter from officers and clerks growing further and further away as they moved.

Before long, they reached the room where he was being held. An armed guard was posted by the door, and the marshal who'd brought him back to Kanto stood there with them.

"Well, well," he said, putting out his cigarette, "Miss Soul." He glanced up at Silver, then back to Lyra and asked, "This him?"

"That's right," Lyra nodded.

"I don't know why in the world you'd wanna talk to _him_ , son," the marshal said, "but you gotta understand that this ain't technically allowed."

"Are you gonna let me in or not?" Silver asked, annoyed.

The marshal frowned. Exhaling sharply through his nose, he rolled his eyes. "Listen here," he said. "There's gonna be a guard inside watching you to make sure you follow the rules. Don't touch the prisoner. You understand?"

"Yeah."

"You got about twenty minutes before the commissioner shows up. Then you're outta there. You understand?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Get moving, son. Clock's ticking."

Silver took a step towards the room, his hand reaching for the doorknob.

"Silver…," Lyra's voice said quietly, in an unsure tone. "do you… do you want… would you like me to…"

He turned to face her as she tried to speak.

Despite everything they'd been through for the years they'd known each other, she wasn't sure how to ask him this. Giovanni had always been a touchy subject. One that he'd never particularly enjoyed discussing. When he finally _did_ open up about his… _relation_ to Giovanni, he spoke minimally on the topic. Even less so when he found out that she already knew, thanks to Celebi.

"…to… go in…"

His expression finally softened. Breaking from the stern, serious face he'd been wearing the entire day, he tried to give Lyra a smile. "After everything you've done for me, Lyra," he said, "how could I not want you with me?"

Lyra smiled, letting out a small sigh of relief.

Silver opened the door and the two entered, closing it behind them.

There he was.

Giovanni Razo.

Once the most feared, and most powerful man in both Kanto and Johto.

The years had not been kind to the man. His face was gaunt, and his skin was very pale. He had a very sickly look about him, weak and frail. Hardly recognizable. But Silver could tell it was him. His eyes gave him away. Silver eyes, just like his own. Aside from a malformed view of what strength was, the eye color was the only thing the bastard had ever given him – and it's not like he had a choice in that regard.

"I know you," Giovanni said, looking at Lyra, even his voice different from the last time he'd been spotted. He sounded weak and broken, just like he looked. "Tohjo Falls. During the Goldenrod incident. League Champion too, from what I've heard."

Lyra made no reply.

"You're talking to **me** right now, Giovanni," Silver said, his tone icy.

"Hmmph," the old man scoffed. He recognized the young man right away. "Silver. You've grown up."

"Yeah, that kinda thing will happen to a kid when you abandon him for over ten years."

"So, are you a lawman now?" Giovanni asked, ignoring Silver's remark about his abandonment. "Is that why you're here? Wanted to be the one to bring me down?"

"Oh, believe me," Silver shot back, "I would _love_ to have been the one who brought you down, Giovanni. But no, I'm not."

"What, then? Why are you here?"

"That day you left me on Route 22," Silver answered, his voice dripping venom, "I made a promise. I made a promise that I'd become a stronger man than you. That I'd do it without you. And then I'd find you, and show you just how strong I'd gotten."

"Well then," Giovanni said, narrowing his eyes. "Here we are, son-"

Almost immediately, Silver's fist collided with Giovanni's face, the old man almost tumbling out of his chair and onto the floor. Were it not for the handcuffs and chains tethering him to the chair and table, he probably **would** have fallen.

"Silver!" Lyra called, trying to calm the redhead down.

"Don't you DARE call me your son!" Silver snarled.

"I'll let that one slide," the posted guard said, his distaste for Giovanni evident, "but don't touch him again."

A small stream of blood coming from his nose, Giovanni looked up at Silver. "Is this what your strength is, Silver? Beating a shackled old man?"

"Don't you dare call me your son," Silver repeated.

Giovanni sighed. "I know I wasn't the best father-"

"You were hardly a father at all," Silver spat. "Even before you left me, you never had any time for me!"

"I know," Giovanni replied.

"And for three years afterwards, I was shifted around to just about every orphanage and foster home in Kanto because once they found out who I really was, not a single person wanted to be stuck with me! Because you didn't care enough about me to stay! You never did!"

"I know," Giovanni said again, his eyes cast downwards.

"All you ever gave a damn about was your precious Team Rocket!"

"I know."

"You were a tyrant in front of them," Silver continued. "You acted all tough and strong, but when it came down to it, you didn't have any strength at all!"

"I know."

"YOU LOST EVERYTHING TO A KID!"

"…I know." Giovanni echoed weakly. "I failed to make the best use of my organization's strength." He sighed before continuing, "I promised myself I'd train, and bring back Team Rocket. But in the end, I didn't even do that. I stood by and let Archer and the others do it." He looked up at Lyra. "And then it all fell apart before it had a chance to begin again."

Lyra shifted uncomfortably in his gaze, and the old man once again turned his gaze downward.

A moment passed in silence, and Silver had calmed down.

"I know, Silver," Giovanni finally spoke up again, "I'm a terrible person. I did terrible things. I hurt Pokemon. I hurt _people_. I was driven with becoming the strongest. And I allowed all that to consume my life. I know how awful the things I've done are. Did you come here just to berate me for it all?"

"No," the young man answered.

"What, then?"

"I tried so hard to become strong without you," Silver said. "I tried so damned hard to prove that I was strong, and not at all like you."

Giovanni looked up at Silver, but made no reply.

"But in the end," Silver continued, sounding disgusted, "the only real difference between you and me was that you had Team Rocket."

Again, no reply.

"I stole my first Pokemon," Silver continued. "I was a harsh, brutal trainer. I didn't care for anything or anyone. If anybody got hurt? If my own Pokemon got hurt? That was their problem. They should be able to take it."

Giovanni's eyes returned to the empty table. His expression was hard to read, but it clearly wasn't a happy one.

"Then for the next year, I kept at it. I beat every single trainer I came across through sheer force. Because I was tough enough." Silver paused for a moment, and turned to look at Lyra. He smiled at her, and added, "But there was one person I could never beat." He turned back towards Giovanni. "Again and again, I lost to her. She showed me just how I wrong I really was – how weak I really was. My ideas of strength? YOUR ideas of strength? They didn't mean anything. Numbers don't mean strength. Brutality doesn't mean strength!"

"Then what _does_ mean strength, Silver?" Giovanni asked, finally speaking.

"Trust," he answered. "Being able to trust your team – Pokemon or people, it's the same. Friendship. Kindness." He briefly glanced at Lyra, who had a small, but proud smile on her face. "Love." He looked Giovanni in the eyes and added, "Everything you were missing. Everything _I_ was missing."

Giovanni remained silent, his eyes refusing to meet Silver's. "And what's this strength gotten you?"

"A life," Silver answered. "Friends. Happiness. A fiancé," he said, inclining his head towards Lyra. "A place I actually belong. With people who care about me."

Giovanni finally met Silver's gaze. "And you're content to live out such a pedestrian life? You're content to settle for that level of mediocrity?"

"It's already more than I _ever_ had as your… _heir_ ," he said, the very last word in a tone of contempt.

Another moment passed in silence, Giovanni again refusing to look Silver in the eye.

Finally, Silver reached into his pocket and got out his trainer card, and tossed it over towards Giovanni. "Look at it," he said.

Giovanni did, and his eyes widened briefly.

"Hmmph," he grunted, and slid the card back over to Silver.

"I became strong when I finally got out of your shadow," Silver told him as he pocketed the card. "Your way is wrong."

"Silver, if my way was right," Giovanni replied, looking up at the red haired young man, "I wouldn't be sitting here in chains, with my life's work in shambles."

Silver made no response.

"And if my way was right," Giovanni continued, "you'd still be that unhappy boy you were all those years ago." He looked at Lyra. "Champion," he said, "has he ever once beaten you?"

Lyra hesitated for a moment, before shaking her head. "No…," she said, quietly.

"Hmmph," he grunted, a small smile on his face. "You're still not strong enough, then."

Silver scowled.

"Not yet, at any rate," Giovanni continued. "But if your way is right, you will be."

"You damn well better believe I will be," Silver said.

"At any rate," Giovanni carried on, "you're _already_ stronger than I ever was, Silver."

Silver was taken aback at that comment. He hadn't expected to receive any praise from the old man.

The door opened, and the marshal stepped in. "All right," he said, "your time's up, son. Finish up and clear out."

"Okay, just give us a moment," Lyra said, and the marshal nodded as he stepped out the door.

Silver turned away from Giovanni, and grabbed Lyra by the hand. The two made their way for the door.

"Silver," Giovanni called after him. The redhead stopped dead in his tracks. "You've done well for yourself. Goodbye, so-" he cut himself off. He swallowed, and said after a brief pause, "…goodbye, Silver."

Taking in a deep breath, Silver shot one last, quick glance at Giovanni. Without a word, he and Lyra walked out, leaving Giovanni alone with the guarding officer.

* * *

The pair stepped out of the detention center, Silver clipping the Pokeball holster back onto his belt. He stared silently up into the sky for a moment, lost in his own thoughts.

"Silver…," Lyra said, snapping him out of it. "Are you… are you okay?"

The redhead turned towards the Champion and looked down at her. Then, not saying a word, he wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her close to him.

He'd been waiting for over ten years to finally find that man again, and show him he was wrong. To show him he was weak. To prove himself. All those years, spent towards that goal. And now that he'd finally done it, it was almost overwhelming.

Giovanni wasn't the cold monster he'd remembered. Now, he really was just a broken old man full of regret.

A product of traveling down that same path Silver himself had been on years earlier.

"I…," he managed to say, "…I was so close… so close to becoming _him._ "

Lyra didn't say a word, she simply returned the embrace, letting him know she was there for him.

"I was headed down that same path for years," Silver continued, trying his damnedest not to cry. "I was cruel and bitter. I was alone. Just like him." His breathing became shaky as he continued. "I… I would've ended up weak and broken… Alone…" He paused for a moment, before finally managing to choke out, "Thank you… thank you so much for never giving up on me…" Tears finally began to fall from his eyes. "…for everything you've done for me…"

The two simply stood in silence for a while after, locked in each other's arms.

Silver was the one to finally break off the hug, having regained his composure during the silence. Wiping the last of the tears from his face, he cracked a small smile at the lovely young brunette. "Well," he said, "I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

Lyra smiled back. "Wish we had time to get something to eat. Koga called before you got here. There's a challenger at Indigo Plateau. They've beaten Bruno."

A cocky grin found its way onto Silver's face. "All right," he said, "I'll head out there, then. Why don't you just go straight home?"

"You think you could actually let a challenger reach the Champion for once?" she asked, a somewhat pouty expression on her face.

"If I did that, I wouldn't be a very good member of the Elite Four, would I?" he said, smiling. "If anyone's taking the title of Champion from you, Lyra, it's gonna be me."

Lyra laughed at his charming, confident display. Grabbing a Pokeball from her bag, she called forth her Pidgeot. "Well, until that day comes," she told him, climbing on the bird's back, "you'll just have to settle for being second best."

Silver walked over to the Pidgeot and reached up, gently pulling Lyra towards him, and gave her a quick kiss. "Yeah, yeah," he said, "don't get a big head about it. I'll see you soon. Love you."

Lyra smiled, and patted her Pidgeot on the neck. The Pokemon squawked and took off. "I love you more!" she called back so he wouldn't be able to contest her claim as she left.

Silver chuckled as he watched her fade into the distance. He turned towards his bike, and prepped himself to head to Indigo Plateau.

* * *

 _ **Welp, I'm still on my GSC/HGSS binge, so… here ya go.**_

 _ **I DID have a commentary I was gonna put here with regards to the story itself. But I forgot what it was.**_

 _ **So, I'm gonna try and work on some of my other stories soon, but it's been kinda difficult for me to focus and make any progress on them. I tried writing a new chapter for both Hands and Souls earlier this week and last, but I just ended up staring at a blank word document for an hour or so. So, I'm sorry about the lack of updates on that end. I'll try to fix that, but no guarantees as to when.**_

 _ **So, tell me. What did you think? Good? Bad? How so?**_

 _ **Leave me a review.**_


End file.
